An Eternal Struggle
by Imajinator
Summary: It was four years since the defeat of Marameia's army. The five ex-gundam pilots went on with their lives, seperated and no longer in contact. But one event will bring them back. Gundam Wing: Eternal Struggle.
1. An Eternal Struggle: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or any of it's official characters. Thus, I'm am merely forced to make some of my own. 

Author's note: To be honest, I truly am quite nervous about putting this fan up, but a friend of mine kept begging me until I just couldn't refuse. This is a very big fanfic, with many chapters to come. I have been working on it, and I still don't see the half way point, let alone the end. But I will put all of it up, if I find people liking it, and actually wanting to read it. Thank you. -Imajinator

_It had been four years since the final battle, and the last of Trieze Krushrenada's legacy had been faded away. Four long years._ Relena Peacecraft sat there staring into space. It had been so long since she had thought of what happened back then. Each time those memories would come flooding back, vividly. And each time only one name would ever pass through her lips. "Heero…"

There was a knock on the door. Relena snapped out of her daydream. "Yes?" An old man of about sixty answered the door. With a mustache, and hair touched with the frost of gray, he looked very distinguished. "It's time to go, Miss Relena," the old man said. Relena nodded. "Thank you, Peagan" she said, as she got up, and set her teacup on the table. "Shall I bring the car around?" asked the old man. "That would be very nice," she said. The man nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. Relena sighed. "I guess it is time for Vice Minister Dorian to come into the spot light again," she said, as she went to a nearby mirror and brushed her hair back. A beautiful young woman with honey brown hair and blue Persian eyes stared back at her.

An hour later at the meeting Embassy of the Peacecrafts:

"Vice Minister Dorlian! Do you have any comment about the recent activity of Ex-White Fang members?" a reporter asked. Many flashes from the respective cameras almost blinded Relena, as she tried to not be blinded by them.

"I have no comment on them except that I sincerely hope that these people realize that the world wishes for peace now and nothing more. The colonies and Earth are finally in harmony and their actions no longer have any meaning. I hope that these members give up the idea of a war, as they would, in doing so ruin the dream that they had worked so hard to achieve at one point,"

"Vice Minister Dorlian! Can you give us any information on the rumors that Miliardo Peacecraft had survived the war and has taken control of the remaining White Fang members?" another reporter asked.

The question stung Relena, yet she remained in control. "I have no more information on that as you do," she said. More cameras flashed. "But even if they were true, I doubt my brother would have any reason to start a war." She stated.

"What about the recent unknown demolitions of the Winner natural resource satellites?" asked another reporter. "And the demolition of old Alliance Military facilities?" asked the other reporter.

"I do not know who are behind these recent acts of destruction, nor can I accuse any of them. There is no evidence to suggest that these actions were done by any organization, nor by anyone." Said Relena.

"Could the Gundam Pilots be behind these acts?"

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but I am running late for an appointment." More flashes from the cameras and questions were shot at Relena, but she ignored them, as she walked out. But two questions remained in Relena's mind, haunting her. Was Miliardo behind these attacks? "Oh Heero…"

In the car:

"You handled the press magnificently, if I do say so, Miss Relena," said Peagan, as he drove the young vice minister back to the Peacecraft mansion. "Thank you, Peagan" replied Relena. She looked at the elderly man, from her seat at the back of the car. He had been so much like a father since the day her foster father had died.

*Flashback*

The explosion shattered the windows where her father and the other delegates were conferencing about the situation between Earth and outer space."Father!" yelled Relena, as she stared at the building, horrified, and rushed towards it.

*End Flashback*

_I have tried to keep your legacy alive, father. I hope you are proud_. In her heart, Relena knew that he was. "Peagan, can we stop at my father's grave before we go home?" asked Relena quietly. "Of course Miss Relena" said Peagan, understanding.

Soon Relena stood there in front of her father's grave, as she laid a bouquet of roses on top of it. "May you rest in peace, father. I shall look after Earth now…" she whispered quietly. A shadow fell over her, as she felt someone standing behind her. "Hello, Relena" the hoarse voice was so familiar to her that she instantly turned around. It was Miliardo, her brother. "Miliardo!" she cried. The man with the platinum blonde hair stood there, a faint smile on his handsome face. Relena rushed to greet him. "It's good to see you again" was all he said, as his little sister held him in a hug, not wanting to let go ever again. "I thought you would never come back…I thought you had decided to stay in space…with Miss Noin…I thought you were…." she breathed in, tears streaming from her eyes. She rested her head on his chest. "Dead?" he asked gently, as he lifted her face up, and looked into her eyes. Slowly she nodded. "No one will kill me, Relena. Not as long as I have you to watch over…" he said gently. "Oh Miliardo" she said, slowly letting go and wiping away her tears.

"Hey, hey! That man's not single, you know!" another familiar voice came from nearby. A woman with dark hair and an air of gentleness stood nearby. "Miss Noin!" Relena cried in delight. "In the flesh!" said Noin, with a smile on her face. "My Relena. You have grown since we last met. You are all so grown up now," she said. Relena laughed, a cheerful laugh. "Come. Both of you must come with me to the palace. I can act as the proper host for you there, on behalf of the Earth" she said. Noin just laughed. Miliardo accepted. "After you," he said, as he took his little sister's hand.

At the mansion:

Relena very nearly dropped her teacup in shock. She stared at both Noin and Miliardo. "Oh my god! I can't believe it! You are engaged?!" she nearly lost all her composure. "And you never bothered to tell me?" she cried. "We just did," said Miliardo, calmly, as he took another sip from his tea.

"So when is the date? Who are you inviting?" asked Relena. Noin laughed. "We still have to decide whether we want to tell anyone about this. You have to remember – Miliardo is still in the public enemy list. Right now we are trying to raise the belief that he had died during he war, but the recent disturbances had brought his name up and the White Fang"

"It's a good thing you aren't involved at all this time, Miliardo," said Relena. She paused. "Tell me you aren't!" she said, wanting him to assure her. "I'm not." said Miliardo simply, and resumed his silence. Relena was satisfied. "So will you two be staying here for a while?" she asked. "Hopefully so…for a while" answered Noin. "Then why not stay here with me? After all, it does partly belong to my brother so it would be sensible to use it. Besides, it's a big house, and I'm just a lonely little girl" she said, flashing Miliardo her winsome smile. "I'm convinced," said Noin. "All right Relena. We'll stay here with you. But no one is to know. Is that understood?" he said. Relena very nearly laughed. Miliardo still saw her as a little child, unaware of the world and naïve. "I understand," she said. "Come on! Let me show you your rooms!" she said, as she took hold of Noin and Miliardo's hands. Grudgingly, the two got up. The afternoon sped by pleasantly.

It was only after they had gotten settled in that Noin showed a little concern on her face. She and Miliardo were alone in Noin's room. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Relena…it seems that she has fully recovered. I'm just glad she has gotten over her affection for that strange boy. Heero Yuy" For a moment Miliardo remained silent. Noin had almost forgotten that Heero had once been Miliardo's greatest rival, both in combat and in strength of heart. It was he who had defeated Miliardo during the war so many years ago. Miliardo held a grudging and deep respect for the young man. "She hasn't forgotten him. Not yet. She still hides her feelings. She'll ask about him, soon" he said. "I know. I just don't know what to tell her. That Heero has vanished from the face existence, just like that?" she asked. "And then we get this gift from him for her. And we still don't know where he is" she said. "It's her birthday tomorrow. She should get it then" said Miliardo. "Yes," agreed Noin. Miliardo took Noin's hands and kissed her in the forehead. "You should get some sleep. Goodnight, Lt Noin" he said. Noin half smiled. "Goodnight, Lightning Count" she said, as she kissed him goodnight.

The Next day:

"Happy Birthday, Relena!" cried Miliardo, as he hugged her. "Happy Birthday!" echoed Noin. "Thank you" said Relena, graciously. She had been feeling a little down since she had gotten up. The day was filled with memories of when she had last seen Heero. It was about four years ago…

*Flashback*

Relena stared at the card and the cute little teddy bear that sat on her seat. Quickly she rushed towards the airplane window, where a boy, disguised as an airplane steward was walking away. "Heero!" she yelled. The boy stopped, and looked back. She took the card and gently tore it in two without reading it. "Next time, give it to me in person!" she yelled, smiling. Heero had walked away, as the airplane took off.

*End flashback*

She still had the teddy bear, which she kept with her, as a reminder of the boy. She smiled, as she took the presents that Noin and Miliardo offered her. She opened them. Noin had given her crystal figurine. It was a beautiful statue of peacock. "Oh…it's beautiful, Miss Noin! Thank you!" she cried. "Open Mine," said Miliardo. Relena opened it and gasped. It was a delicate gold locket, beautiful and antique. She looked up to see her brother smiling. "It was your mothers," he said. Relena looked at the locket, and opened it. In it was a picture of Mr. Dorlian and his wife, Relena's foster parents. "I put the pictures in. I know you miss them," he said. Relena could say nothing, but hugged her dear brother. "Thank you…" she said softly.

"We have something else for you too, Relena" said Noin. "Well, it's not really from us. It's from a friend of yours. I believe you knew him. Heero Yuy?" she said. Relena stared at her. Noin produced the gift. With trembling hands, she took it. In it was a simple little woodcarving of Relena, and beneath it, a card that read: "Thank you…for helping me regain my soul"


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or any of it's charecters.  
  
Authors note: I hope everyone likes this series I'm writting. And please be ptient with me! The action parts have stil to come!   
  
  
Else where in outer space:  
  
  
"So Dou, going to the circus today? I hear they are really good!" said Hilde, as she bit into her cotton candy. Duo laughed. "Yeah. Sure. Why not? It'll be fun," he said, as he sat back and looked up into the clear blue sky. "Besides, it'll be good to see Trowa again" he said. "One of your Gundam friends?" asked Hilde. "Yup. The guy's an amazing fighter, and a good performer. Which, by the way, we really shouldn't be late for come on!" said Duo, as he got up. "Yeah. I think the show starts in fifteen minutes," said Hilde. "Then let's go"  
  
  
At the circus:  
  
  
"You ready for the big show Trowa? This is the first time you are going to be on the spotlight," said the Ring Master, as he watched the young man get ready. The boy who was already a man. With chestnut brown hair, and soft brown eyes, Trowa barely showed any emotion at all. Yet his eyes revealed all the feelings he held to the world. Not answering the Ring Master, he put on his mask. "Well? Are you sure?" repeated the middle aged man. "Of course he's ready. Don't worry, Sir. This is one performance the audience will really love" a young woman said, as she came into the tent.  
  
"I guess you are right, Catherine. Just make sure you are here this time, Trowa," said the Ring Master, as he stepped out. "Don't worry about him. He's just nervous," said Catherine. Trowa nodded. "I know. To be quite honest, so am I" he said. Catherine laughed. "You? Nervous? I don't believe it. Trowa is someone who doesn't really know that word," said Catherine with a wink. Trowa looked at Catherine. "Thanks for the confidence, Sis" he said, with a nod of his head. "No problem.  
  
  
Outside in the circus ring:  
  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to our circus! Here we shall give you the performance of a lifetime! Welcome, to the circus!" he yelled, and was greeted with a roar of cheering. Bowing, he stepped out of the spotlight, and the first act came out.  
  
"Isn't this fun, Duo? Look at them! This is so great!" said Hilde, as she cheered on the flying acrobats. "Yeah well, I can do that with my hand tied behind my back" said Duo.   
  
"You couldn't find your way out of the bathroom!"  
  
"Yup. That's right! I couldn't fin- Hey! I resent that!"   
  
"You are jealous of those acrobats!"  
  
Duo sighed. "Nobody understands me," he moaned.  
  
Hilde laughed and was going to comment, but a sudden hush fell over the audience. The Ring Master came into the spotlight once more to introduce their feature presentation. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, as you have all been waiting for. The daring acrobat and knife thrower! Trowa and Catherine!" a great roar of cheering was heard from the crowd. "Hey cool! Trowa's on!" said Duo, as he finally started paying attention to the acts.   
  
Drum rolls were heard, as the two came into the spot light. Catherine was seen facing away from a board, while Trowa was standing in front of the board. "Wonder what they are gonna do" said Duo. Suddenly Catherine began to throw knife after knife, behind her at Trowa. Trowa proceeded to jump, dogging each knife by the skin of his teeth. Finally the last knife was thrown, and Trowa jumped using each of the knives as a foothold and landed beside Catherine, both taking a bow together. The crowd went wild. "Wow! That was so cool! You have to introduce me to this guy, Duo!" said Hilde.   
  
"Heh! I could hav-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. We know. You could have done it with your eyes closed" said Hilde.  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
After the show was over, Duo and Hilde decided to go say hi to Trowa. They found him, petting the circus lion on the head. "Be careful. You might get your hand bitten off," said Duo. Trowa looked up. "Duo" he said. He was surprised to see him there. The all American self-acclaimed 'god of death' with the big braid stood there with a huge grin in his face. "Yup. And guess who I brought? A recent fan of yours" he said. Trowa turned to see Hilde. "Hello" he said. "Hi!" said Hilde energetically. "I met you before, right? On Peacemillion?" he asked. "Yup! Wow. I wouldn't have thought you would have remembered!" said Hilde. "Why wouldn't I? You were pretty brave to do what you did that day" said Trowa. "Okay. Enough with the chitchat. I'm getting ignored here!" said Duo. "Oh. Sorry Duo. So what brings you guys here to the circus?" he asked. "Well, we heard it's a great show and decided to drop by," said Duo. "How's things been going?" "I'm doing good. Catherine and I have been pretty busy lately, with all these new acts," said Trowa. "When are you guys leaving?" asked Hilde. "In about two days" said Trowa. "Wanna come with us for a tour around the colony? After all, I wasn't the only one who was fighting out there to protect it, you know!" said Duo with a wink.   
  
"Hey Trowa! Great performance!" Catherine called out, as she came out from her tent. She noticed that he had some visitors. "Hello" she said, greeting them. "Hi!" said Duo. "I remember you," said Catherine, with a smile. You were here once. When Trowa lost his memory. Sorry I was so rude. I didn't realize that Trowa really belonged out there," said Catherine.   
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Trowa stood there, wide eyed, as he tried to believe what the boy had just told him. Him? One of the Gundam Pilots? How could it be? He would have remembered it. He should have. No! He didn't believe it! Yet this boy...Duo spoke with a voice that spoke the truth. Why couldn't he remember?! Catherine saw the great sadness and pain that came across Trowa's face and couldn't face it anymore. "Get away from him!" she cried. "Go away! You are no longer wanted here! Go!" she yelled.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
"S'kay. You want to come for a tour of the colony? This place has great parks and stuff," said Duo. "Sure" said Catherine. "And stuff?" said Hilde. Duo winked. "All right, let's go," said Trowa.  
  
  
In another colony, in the Winner residence:  
  
  
"Would you think it is wise that this day should be a holiday?"  
  
"Yes. Absolutely, Rasheed. This is a very important day. It was the day when Operation 'M' started, which eventually brought universal peace," said Quatre, as he sat on the desk of his father. After the war, he had resumed his role as the heir of the Winner legacy. "Very well, master Quatre. But I still think it's unwise of you to remind the people of the troubles of before" he said, grudgingly. "They should be reminded, because there are some who do not know that the war is over. The two missing satellites are proof of that," said Quatre sadly.  
  
"Oh master Quatre..." Rasheed sighed.   
  
"Well, I can't really do anything about that now. I am no longer a Gundam Pilot, you know" Quatre said, almost regrettably.  
  
"You still wish to protect the colonies?" asked Rasheed slowly. "Master Quatre, what are you saying?"  
  
"I just feel responsible for all this. Sometimes I wish I had joined the 'Preventers' with Wufei," he said. "Then I would be able to help others, instead of just sitting here all day" he said.  
  
Rasheed remained quiet. "You help this colony everyday as you sit here, managing your estates, Master Quatre. The colony would not be able to function without you," he said.  
  
Quatre slumped back into his chair. "I know" he sighed. "I guess it is out of my hands. I'm sorry, Rasheed."  
  
"There is nothing to apologize for, Master Quatre. You have too much love in your heart to simply watch any pain or grief in the world around you."  
  
Quatre remained silent. There was a knock on the door. "Yes?" Quatre asked. An older girl with pretty blonde hair, the same shade as Quatre's entered. She wore light frame glasses, with honey brown eyes behind them. Quatre's heart filled with joy when he saw her. "Hello Rajhina" Quatre answered pleasantly. "How's my favorite little brother doing?" she asked with a smile. "I'm doing fine, thank you. What are you doing here?" Rasheed smiled and bowed, saying "I better be going, Master Quatre"  
  
"So how come you are sitting here in this stuffy little office all day?" asked Rajhina.  
  
"I have work to do, you know. I have to take responsibility for everything Father had left me, you know," said Quatre.  
  
"Oh you can leave it alone for a few hours! Come on! Rajina and the others wants to go for ice cream. You're invited," she said. Rajina was another one of Quatre's famed twenty-eight half-sisters. He still mourned with his family for the loss of his father and Rebecca. Quatre especially. He had once gone mad due to the death of his family members. Quatre shuddered as he thought back to those days, when he had created the Wing Zero and had waged a war on all of Earth and the Colonies wanting to protect the colonies from themselves.   
  
"Well, are you coming?" Rajhina asked, breaking into his thoughts. Quatre laughed. "Sure. Come on!"  
  
  
Back in Duo's colony:  
  
  
"So you think the White Fang members are gathering again? I thought those guys were taken of last time," said Duo, as he leaned against a tree, Trowa standing a little away from him, his arms folded against his chest. "Yeah. All my sources say this not something to be overlooked. The White Fang had been a menace before. They might be a bigger threat than before though, if they are given enough time to grow their military power," said Trowa. "We have to be careful" "Yeah, no kidding. But the Preventers should be taking care of this. What are they doing anyway? This is really their territory now, not ours" said Duo. "Well, whatever they have done, they kept it low key. But I do know for certain is that they sent two of their elite members to handle any threat here in space. Any guesses in who they are?" Duo tipped his cap down, and looked over the horizon, watching some children walk with their parents. "One should be Wufei - he knows outer space pretty darn well. Plus, us Gundam Pilots make pretty darn impressions on our enemies. Who's the other one?" he asked. "Sally Po?"  
  
"Ex-Gundam Pilots" Trowa corrected him. "And surprisingly, lt. Po isn't assigned to outer space. It's been assigned to someone who knows space just as well as Wufei does," said Trowa. Duo looked up. "Oh? And who, pray tell, might that be?" he asked.   
  
"Lady Une"  
  
  
Back on Earth, the Peacecraft residence:  
  
  
Relena sat on her bed, thinking long and hard. She had excused herself and had been sitting in her room all morning, thinking of Heero. She held the teddy bear he had given her so long ago in her arms. There was a picture of him dancing with her at school framed on a table nearby. It had been taken by one of her school friends long ago. She remembered the night vividly.  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Her heart raced, as she felt his hand, holding hers. Slowly, in a rhythm the two moved. Though Relena felt like she could just faint in both fear and joy, she remained calm and dignified. She would not let him see her weak. Together, the two danced, and Relena wished that time would never move on. Suddenly there was an explosion outside, interrupting her pleasant thoughts. Heero, for a moment looked taken back and Relena saw, for a moment, a look of guilt. She heard him mutter, "...hey must have caught on to this place..." before he ran away, disappearing into the crowds. It was the last she had seen him in her school, but not the last in the days to come. She had checked with the administery for a forwarding address, but according to records they couldn't find anything on him. In fact, according to records, there never was a Heero Yuy in her school - ever.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
Relena looked at the photograph. So many memories. Yet she hardly knew him. "Thinking of Heero again?" Relena looked up. Miliardo stood in front of her. "You have to forget him someday," he told her.   
  
  
In the Colony where the Winner family resided:  
  
  
"I still say Vanilla's better than Chocolate" said Quatre with a grin. "You must be crazy! Chocolate's the best! Ask anyone! You definitely slipped a little, my dear little brother," said Rajhina, as they walked down the streets. The other sisters had dispersed themselves to either shopping, or going back home, as Quatre and Rajhina walked back down to the Winner Office. "Well, it's really an opinion question, wouldn't you say?" asked Quatre.   
  
Before Rajhina could answer, a shot from a gun was heard somewhere. Screams of terrified colonists were heard and there was mass confusion. "What's going on?" he cried. "Quatre! Look!" cried Rajhina, as she pointed at two men, dressed as ordinary citizens running after someone into an alley. Instinctively, Quatre ran after them. "Quatre! Wait!" cried Rajhina. "Get inside the office! I'll be right back! I need to check this out!" yelled Quatre, as he ran towards the scene. Screaming citizens running away from the gun terrorists kept pushing him back.  
  
He ran into the alley and saw the two men corner someone. They were standing directly in front of him, so Quatre couldn't make out whom they had cornered. "Hey! Leave him alone!" yelled Quatre, startling the two terrorists. Startled, they turned around. "It's the winner kid. The Boss told us to get rid of him too. Get him!" one of them said, with an evil smirk.   
  
Suddenly one of the pair crumpled to the floor groaning. "What the..?" the other one turned around, and got hit in the head by Quatre with a nearby trash can lid. "Thanks for the help, Quatre. But I could have handled these guys on my own" Quatre stared at the boy who he had helped. Wufei Chang. "Wufei! What are you doing here?" 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or any of it's official characters. Thus, I'm am merely forced to make some of my own. 

Author's note: To be honest, I truly am quite nervous about putting this fan up, but a friend of mine kept begging me until I just couldn't refuse. This is a very big fanfic, with many chapters to come. I have been working on it, and I still don't see the half way point, let alone the end. But I will put all of it up, if I find people liking it, and actually wanting to read it. Thank you. -Imajinator

The boy in white tradition oriental clothing looked grim. "Right now, I'm doing you a favor. You were a fool to have come here!" said Wufei angrily. Quatre looked startled. "What o you mean?" he asked, but Wufei was already running towards the Winner Office. "Wufei!" Quatre ran after him. "What do you mean?" "They are going to attack your office. Everyone is in danger, including you.Get out of here. I'll handle it as it is. Go!" said Wufei, as he ran up the building. Quatre ignored him and went into the building along with him.

But they were too late. The attack had already happened while the other terrorists were on the street. They found several of the workers knocked out, unconscious on the floor, including Rasheed. Wufei bent down and checked one of the workers. "Gassed" he summarized.

Quatre bent down near Rasheed, and tried to wake him up. Soon the middle-aged man was groaning. "Rasheed! What happened?!" demanded Quatre. "We don't know, Master Quatre. They took us by surprise. We tried to put up a fight, but they gassed us. Ugh!" said Rasheed, grimacing in pain. "Take it easy" said Quatre gently. "I tried to stop them but…" Rasheed groaned in pain. "It's all right. We need to get everyone to the hospital right away. Wufei! Call the ambulance immediately!"

After the ambulances had taken all the injured away, Quatre nearly collapsed in his chair. "Why couldn't they just come after me?!" he cried angrily. "Because they don't want you to interfere," said Wufei, his eyes hard as coal.

"Who's behind this anyway?!" asked Quatre.

"Don't you even keep abreast of things anymore? It's the same guys who destroyed two of your satellites," said Wufei.

"White Fang?"

"Yes. They have gained too much military power as it is. We don't know how they managed it yet. Mobile Dolls production are practically non existent now, and the ones that are built don't have any military potential"

"I just want to know why they would try to attack me or my family? I thought I retired as a Gundam Pilot" Quatre said, sadly.

"Unfortunately you forgot to tell anybody else about it. Actually the Preventers headquarters was suspecting the Winner family of supporting the White Fang. I was sent here to investigate. Looks like they were wrong" said Wufei, but his eyes remained hard. What he really thought was concealed, and Quatre could only guess what Wufei really thought.

"Yes, you were wrong. You know me, Wufei! How could you possibly even think I would support White Fang, especially when I know what they really stand for!"

"I didn't say I thought that" Quatre remained silent.

"It would be best if I informed my partner of what happened here. I think she'll be interested to know," said Wufei, as he walked off. "Wait. I want to meet your partner," said Quatre. Wufei stopped. "All right" he said, as he started walking again. Quatre had regained his control of his shock and anger enough to be civilized – for a while.

"So who's your partner?" Quatre asked after a while. He was surprised Wufei had teamed up with someone, let alone with a woman. "Lady Une" he said. Quatre stared.

Soon the two had arrived in front of a hotel owned by Quatre. They went up to an apartment in the pent house where, the alleged "Mrs. McCarthy" had taken up residence in her holiday. Wufei opened the door, revealing a luxurious apartment. Quatre was already familiar with the place, due to the fact he owned the hotel. A lady sat on a chair, reading a book. "How was your investigation?" Lady Une asked, as she took of her glasses and out away her book. "Interesting things. They have sunk to kidnapping now," replied Wufei. "Quatre. It's been a while since we saw each other…" said Lady Une. "Same here, Lady Une. I trust you have been well?" he asked. "I have.I guess you are wondering what I am doing with the Preventers. The matter is simple – I am their representative in space. My visit here the last time had shown me how truly beautiful the colonies really are," she continued.

"Unfortunately, we seem to have a very serious situation in our hand" she said. "White Fang?" asked Quatre. "Unfortunately, White Fang is the least of our worries right now. A colony has been destroyed this morning. Reports indicate a Gundam to have been sighted near the colony," she continued.

"What?!" Both Quatre and Wufei's faces were a mixture of shock, outrage and surprise. "A Gundam? But all the Gundams that were made are destroyed" said Quatre.

Lady Une nodded. "We know that. The reports that we have heard indicate that this Gundam is different from those piloted by you pilots. Its model was similar – yet its characteristics were completely different from yours" she told them. "We have been reported to go back to Earth," she told Wufei.

"All right. I want to get to the bottom of this!" said Wufei, enraged.

"I'll go with you. If a Gundam has been spotted, then this will be something that will probably involve me whether I like it or not. I would suggest contacting the other pilots," said Quatre. "I have sent people on it already" said Lady Une.

Back at the Peacecraft Mansion:

"Reports of a Gundam have been confirmed. Vice Minister Dorlian has not given any comment"

Relena turned off the TV. "How could this be? A Gundam?" she asked incredously. Miliardo stood near the window, as he watched the stars. "Someone must be looking to gain power. They have created something that symbolizes their search. A Gundam" he said.

"But a Gundam? The technology to build one has been lost," protested Noin. "Not really. Trieze had managed to get his hands on one – Epyon. It had been his fatal mistake, but the technology is not lost. I guess I will have to help put a stop to this revolution once and for all" he said regrettably.

In the base of the Preventers, Quatre, Wufei, Lady Une, and Duo, Hilde and Trowa were brought in.

"What's going on? Why are we being arrested?" asked Duo, as he entered. He stopped short, as he noticed everyone. "What's going on?" he asked, confused.

"I'm sorry, Duo. Placing you under arrest was a necessary fiction that we had to use. I hope it didn't cause any problems. The truth is, we are facing times of war again," said Sally Po, who had quickly become the military head of the Preventers.

"The Gundam?"

"Yes. We need your help to deal with the situation," said Sally. "I see you have brought in most of the pilots," Trowa observed.

"It was my idea. Whether you guys like it or not, you are already involved in this affair. I thought I wasn't involved, and my family was attacked"

"What?!"

"You guys are surely being targeted too. So I thought it would be best you were brought here"

"So it was all your idea," said Duo. "Yes," said Quatre, apologetically. "It's good to see you guys again," he said. Trowa remained silent.

"One of us is missing though. Heero. How come he's not here?" asked Duo. "Look behind you" said Sally quietly. Duo turned. "Heero!" he cried. Heero didn't respond. "Why did you order me back?" he quietly asked Sally.

"I'm sorry, Agent X, but your mission is unimportant now. The New White Fang has grown more power than we thought. They now possess a Gundam capable of eliminating a whole colony" she said.

For a moment, a glimpse of surprise was seen in Heero's face. But it was only for a moment. "That is a problem" he said finally.

"Same old Heero. No hello's, no nothing" sighed Duo.

"Agent X?" Trowa asked with slight curiosity. "Yes. Our most secret agent. No one except me knows about Heero's involvement. Everyone knows him as just 'Agent X'. They never actually seen him. He is here now, under the same fiction as most of you were brought here - under arrest"

"Mysterious…" commented Hilde. "Yeah" agreed Duo.

Somewhere in the distant colonies:

"Your excellency, you have still not recovered. You must rest" a woman said. "Where am I?" the man groaned. His face was hidden in the shadows. "You have had a serious injury. Your answers will be answered later, Mr. Krushrenada." The woman left, closing the door behind her, and casting the room in darkness.

"Krush…renada…? That can't be right. That…that name…it cannot be mine. I don't feel it in my heart. I…I cannot remember anything. All I feel is emptiness and coldness…so cold…" The man's mind raced with every thought, searching to answer the one question he had. Who am I?

Back at the peace craft mansion:

"Take me with you!" said Relena, as she walked after her brother getting into his car. "I'm sorry Relena, but you are a princess of the Sanc Kingdom. You are not to be seen with me, even in public where there's a danger of me being spotted" said Miliardo.

"Besides, we'll tell you what happened. We just want to know the detailed situation about the new Gundam that's been spotted," said Noin.

"I don't care! I want to go too!"

"Relena, don't be difficult" said Miliardo. That was the end of that. Relena sighed unhappily as she watched the car drive away.

"Think we really should have brought her with us?" asked Noin.

"No. There are things I'll be likely involved in that I don't want her to know about. Not yet" said Miliardo, as he headed for the Preventer's headquarters.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters.  
  
Author's note: Well, I just finished writing this chapter, and am halfway through the other one. Hope you all enjoy. I would like to apologize of all the previous mistakes I made in my earlier chapters (my friend was supposed to spot these but he missed them too!!!) Anyway, enjoy the story! Oh, and I would also like to add - if anyone wants to see a picture of Gundam Apocalypse, please email me at addbad26@hotmail.com, and I'll send you a picture. I'm kind of running into exams and projects here, so I'll have to slow down my progress in the story. Also, any suggestions about the story line will be appreciated since I think I ran into a huge writters block. -_-'' Also, I had moved the stories aroun trying to decide whether putting them in chapters would be good, but I think this is the better way. So I undid most of the damage I could by putting erasing the chapter stuff and uploading the stories again. I am deeply sorry if this caused any annoyances to any of you.  
  
At the Preventers headquarters:  
  
"We've started working on a few illegal mobile productions to counter measure the Gundam" Sally said, as she led them to what was a big laboratory. "What?!" Duo exclaimed. "You are making weapons here?" he asked incredulously.  
  
Even Wufei acted surprised. "That crosses over the line, Sally. I help you make peace, not war. What right did you have to make weapons and mobile suits? We will end up just as the Earth's alliance Military did!" he said angrily. "Look, Wufei. I only issued these orders after I found out there was a Gundam out there destroying colonies" Sally retorted angrily.  
  
"But you know Mobile Suits will prove useless against a Gundam! It's too powerful" said Quatre. "I am well aware of that. That is why you all are here. Allow me to reintroduce you with a friend of yours" she said.   
  
"Hello boys! How's it been?" an old man, wearing a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses joined them. "Howard!" exclaimed Duo.  
  
"Helping Miss Sally Po here, Duo. What she said is true. You need to have arms to fight this guy. How else are you going to destroy the enemy?" he asked.  
  
"Gundams" said Heero.  
  
"Correct my friend," said Howard. He went to a control panel near them, and pushed a button. Suddenly the wall beside them opened up, revealing a shocking surprise for all.  
  
There stood the three Gundams that the pilots had used such a longtime ago. Quatre and Trowa though, noticed a few changes in design for their Gundams. "There are some modifications" said Quatre, looking up at his Gundam.  
  
"Yes, you no longer will be piloting Gundam Sandrock, Quatre. Allow me to introduce you to Gundam Sand Storm." He said. Quatre looked at the modifications in his Gundam. Noted the sickles were still there, powerful and deadly as ever, there were some other modifications. It had laser guns built into many of its sides, making the Gundam more powerful than ever.  
  
"These babies can also operate in space no problem. And here, we have the Gundam 'Heavy Arms supreme'" he said. Trowa looked up. The menacing Gundam stood there like a statue. "Supreme" he mused. "It's going to take a while before you run out of bullets with that gun," said Quatre. "Look at it! The gun's bigger than ever," he said. The other pilots were busy examining their own Gundams. "Never thought I would see you again, Deathscythe," said Duo fondly, as he looked up at the Gundam he shared so many battles with.   
  
"Just a question. Where is Wing Zero?" asked Heero.  
  
"Unfortunately we haven't had time to finish making Gundam Altron or Wing Zero" said Howard.   
  
"Don't worry guys. We'll be done taking care of White Fang before you know it" said Duo.  
  
Somewhere in the distant colonies:  
  
"Did your excellency have a good night's rest?" the woman asked. The man they had begun to call Trieze nodded. "Very good. It's time for another assignment, your excellency," she said.  
  
"No...not more killing. Please..." The man whispered softly. "No more deaths..."   
  
"Your excellency. I am disappointed. Perhaps you need to be treated with your medicine some more" the woman said, her voice icy cold.  
  
Trieze backed away. Some doctors came in. He tried to struggle against them, but he felt weak. Too weak to resist. He felt a prick in his neck, as they injected the medicine. "There now. Don't you feel better?" The lead doctor said. The woman stood beside him, and she laughed.  
  
"Here's your assignment. You are to eliminate colony L72" she said simply.  
  
The drug in his veins took effect. "Very well" he said regally, as he stood up. Inside, he tried to resist, but grew weaker and weaker.  
  
Back at the Preventers headquarters:  
  
"Lt. Noin? Are you sure?" said Sally.  
  
"Yes Commander Po. She's requesting permission to speak with you. There's someone with her. It's Zechs Merquise," said the officer.  
  
"Let them in," said Sally. The officer nodded, and then walked out of the room.  
  
"So my information was correct. Zechs had returned. This is indeed a good thing" she thought to herself.  
  
"Commander Po?"  
  
Sally looked up. Her old friend Noin stood there, with Zechs.  
  
"Hello" he said.  
  
"Noin, Zechs...welcome," said Sally. "I was wondering when it would be that you would decide to come back," she said.  
  
"Yes. It certainly is good to be back on Earth. I'd almost forgotten the beauty of this planet," said Zechs.  
  
"Let's get down to business here. I'm sure you know the reason why we came" said Noin.  
  
"Actually, I don't know why"  
  
"Come off it, Sally. We've been friends for too long. Zechs isn't part of White Fang anymore" said Noin, angrily.  
  
"I can speak for myself, Noin," said Zechs. He turned to Sally. "I came to help, however I can," he said.  
  
Sally noticed the sincerity of his words. She nodded. "All right." She said. "There was a rumor floating around that the Gundam Pilots were also called upon, I heard" said Noin.  
  
"Yes. I had thought they would be the best ones to deal with the new Gundam. I can't think of anyone else, besides them or Zechs who can defeat a Gundam," said Sally.  
  
"I see. Has the data for this mysterious Gundam been reported back?" asked Zechs.  
  
"Yes. Here" said Sally, as she handed Zechs a file. "That's all the data that was recorded by observers and survivors" she said.  
  
"It just doesn't make sense why White Fang is attacking colonies instead of Earth. What could their motive possibly be?" said Noin.  
  
"We really don't know. I'm afraid we'd been too lax with our time of peace. We never expected an organization to be built in the shadows," admitted Sally.  
  
"These data make the Gundam seem a mix of several Gundams," mused Zechs. "The fire power seems as high as Gundam Heavy Arms, and as devastating as Wing Zero's buster rifle. And the speed...it's almost the identical to the ones from Tallgeese 3" he said.  
  
"Yes, and other information seem to indicate that the zero system has been installed in the Gundam. Or else, this pilot just may be better than Heero himself" said Sally, though she added the Heero part softly.   
  
"Well, then I guess I'll have to return to outer space and protect it once more" said Zechs. Sally nodded. "Three of the Gundam Pilots are also returning. Why don't you join them in their mission? We could use all the help we can get," she said.  
  
"All right" Miliardo said, as he took of his mask. Noin was silent. "Noin, you must stay here. On Earth" said Miliardo. Noin looked down. "I understand," she whispered. "Good luck, Miliardo Peacecraft. Return back to me once more" she said sadly. "Take care of Relena for me" he said. "I will," she promised.  
  
Meanwhile in Colony L72:  
  
Maria was a little girl who lived with her grandmother. Her father and mother had died a long time ago, in the war many years ago. Maria was a happy child, sweet, and brought she the spirits of those around her up. She had an uncanny talent for music. Truly, she was special, and all those who looked after the dear six year old, felt glad they would know such a lovely child.  
  
Sometimes she would play her little flute under the starry sky, a sad tune in remembrance of her parents. She sat down on a rock, as she played a happy tune this time. A tune such as which the world had never heard before. The notes rose happily into the heavens.   
  
Outside in the dark outer reaches of space, a rifle similar to the one that of Wing Zero's fired. The colony was destroyed.   
  
Drifting in space, the Gundam that had fired stood there, drifting in the vast emptiness around him.   
Beside it, many other mobile suits waited for orders. "Mission completed" the man that piloted the Gundam Apocalypse whispered. He headed for the carrier ship that would take him back, and the other suits followed. He couldn't fight their commands. He didn't have the strength anymore. Silently, he cried. "Who am I? Why do I do this? What do they want from me? Why must I kill?" His questions remained unanswered. His face, stony.  



	5. Champter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Author's Notes: Well, I think I finally got over that major case of writers block I had. And it's all thanks to my friend Aaron! Aaron, if you're reading this, the chapter is dedicated to you! =) Anyway, for anyone who wants to check out what Gundam Apocalypse looks like email me at [ultimateclash@yahoo.com][1]. Enjoy the fic, and I hope all you people didn't get too mad at me for not writing the story for a while!

Next week: (In the Peacecraft mansion)

"So you're leaving for outer space?" Relena asked, as she sat down. "Yes, but Noin's staying here. I'll return again, Relena. I promise" said Miliardo, concern showing in his blue eyes. His fiancé stood away from the two of them, watching out the window.

Relena got up, and sighed. "Now I know how you felt when I did something against your wishes" she said, smiling ruefully. "Not that I won't stop doing things the way I think I should" she added. Miliardo laughed. "Just be careful. You have both me and Noin to come back to, okay?" she said softly. Miliardo nodded, as he gave her a hug. "So when do you leave?" she asked.

"Tonight. I am to escort Lady Une along with the other Preventer Elites" said Miliardo. He was careful not to mention that the elites were once also called the Gundam Pilots. But Relena turned out to be no fool. "Would that be the Gundam Pilots then that Sally arrested last week?" she asked. Miliardo faltered. "How did you come to know of that?" he asked. "I have some resources, Miliardo. Especially when it concerns special interests of mine" she said, giving him a sunny little smile.

"Well, are we ready? I want to say goodbye to the man I love to!" said Noin, with a twinkle in her eye. Laughing, she put her arms around Miliardo, and kissed him. "Let's get to the car." She said. "All right" nodded Miliardo. Relena watched them leave, and then went back inside the house.

In the Preventers headquarters:

"Hey Heero! Are you in here?" Duo's voice echoed through the target shooting area. In one corner, Heero was practicing his aim with a handgun. "There you are" said Duo, walking up to him. Heero didn't respond but kept on shooting. He couldn't hear anything Duo said because he had on a special ear protection helmet – to help protect his ears from the shooting noise. Duo tapped Heero on the shoulders. Noticing that Duo wanted to talk to him, Heero took the helmet off. "Nice shooting" commented Duo, as he say that Heero had gotten bulls eye for every single one of his shots. "Sally says we get a final mission briefing before we leave for outer space" said Duo. "I already know what my mission is" said Heero. He turned back to his target, taking aim. "Yeah I wouldn't be surprised. You've been doing nothing but training for the mission all week. Can't you take a break just once?" Duo asked. Heero didn't answer, but took a shoot. Bulls eye. "The others may think you're training for your mission, but I know the real reason why you've been working non stop" said Duo, leaning on the wall. "And that would be?"

"To keep your mind off of Relena. Admit it, Heero! You like her! Is it that hard for you to say that?" asked Duo. Heero remained silent, taking another shot. Duo sighed. "I hate it when you do that! You could talk back, you know!" he retorted angrily. Heero put away his practice gun, and helmet. "Sally's waiting to give us our briefing" he said. "A wall. I'm talking to a wall," Duo said, sighing. "Hilde, I miss you more than ever"

The briefing went through fast, as the Gundam pilots all knew what their mission was a week ago. In the recent emergence of the new White Fang, many colonies, out of fear of being destroyed, and for other reasons had shown open support for White Fang, surprising all pacifists everywhere. They rejected Relena's voice of pacifism, and said that they would follow no one who had loyalties to Earth first rather than space. They now followed Countess Quincy, a highborn aristocrat, who had once been part of Romerfeller. She had declared that the colonies should be separate, and have nothing to do with Earth. The White Fang Colonies quickly branded any colony that did not follow this as a traitor colony. The pilots were to act as Lady Une's bodyguards to a peace conference with the head of the supporters of the new White Fang, while secretly taking their own Gundams to space. There, they had to infiltrate White Fang, and destroy the enemy Gundam before other colonies would be destroyed. Relena Dorlian would have been a better spokesperson for peace, but due to circumstances (the fact that they were planning to destroy the enemy Gundam, along with Miliardo and Heero's valiant objections) they had asked the aid of Lady Une.

"Good luck, you guys. If anyone can do it, you all would be the most likely" said Sally, as she ended the briefing. "Your two mobile suits will be sent to outer space as soon as they are ready, guys" Howard said, speaking to Wufei and Heero. "I'll be sending them just in case you need them. Reports showed that other Gundam was one tough robot, so you'll be needing them," he said.

Several hours later, in the Peacecraft mansion:

"Okay Noin. You've been unusually quiet for the past few days, and I know you can't be that sad my brother's going back to outer space! Even I'm not!" said Relena, joking. Noin smiled. "You never know," she said with a wink. "But you're right. That's not the reason," she said. Relena indicated for Noin to sit beside her. "I'm all ears," she said. Noin looked down as she sat. "Don't worry about it. I'm not sure myself. You and Zechs will be the first persons to know when I confirm it," she said. Relena looked as if she wanted to ask further, but knew that Noin just didn't feel like talking about it right now. "What about you? I bet you're exhausted right now," said Noin, facing Relena. "With the uprising and everything. Don't you have a conference you have to attend today?" she asked.

Relena nodded. "I can't believe people would so foolish as to ruin their own achieved peace. When will they realize that I was the one who only got them talking. It was them who wanted peace. Both Earth and Space. And now it's in danger of being destroyed because of the fact that I'm the princess of the Sanc Kingdom" said Relena, sadly.

"Oh Relena. You mustn't give up this fight. The Earth and space both need this peace, even if right now they had declared themselves separate" said Noin. A familiar determined look came across Relena's beautiful face. "I will stop them. The destruction of the colonies must stop. It's a terrible and unforgivable act to destroy a colony. I wish White Fang would just realize that" she said. "They will, when you talk to them. I hope Lady Une's conference goes well. If negotiations go well, there might be a chance for peace after all," said Noin. "I certainly hope so," said Relena.

Colony WTR2, a day later:

"Shuttle boarding" a computerized voice spoke throughout the shuttle. "Guess we better get some seats," said Duo. "That would be a wise precaution," agreed Quatre, as they both walked towards the passenger seats where Lady Une, Heero, Trowa, Zechs and Wufei were seating.

"This situation is indeed serious. I'd never have thought it would be the colonies that would start a war. All these years, it was the colonies that were striving for peace. And now the tables have turned" Zechs was saying, when the two Gundam pilots had reached them. "It's a sad thing. Whoever this Countess Quincy is, she must be as charismatic as Relena to get them to support White Fang" said Trowa. "Not all the colonies support them out of loyalty. They're merely afraid that they'll be destroyed like some of the other traitor colonies," said Lady Une. Duo plopped down beside Heero. "All I wanna know is where that Gundam the reports talked about is," he said. "Pretty words for the week" scoffed Wufei. Duo was about to retort angrily about that comment to Wufei, but Heero interrupted him. "It might be overly possible that Countess Quincy is also the head of the New White Fang" he commented. "That's what we'll find out," said Lady Une.

The shuttle docked safely into the shuttle bay. Soldiers in military uniforms greeted it. An old man with silver white hair and mustache, and twinkling blue eyes greeted them. "Lady Une. I'm pleased to meet you. I hope your journey has been well?" the man asked. "I have. Thank you for asking, Ambassador Bimardo" replied Lady Une.

"Good, good. I've been asked by Countess Quincy to greet you when you arrive. The countess has run into some problems that need taking care of," he said, smiling. "She asked me to give you her sincerest apologies, and said that she looks forward to meeting you in the conference" he continued. Lady Une smiled. "I have some of my personal body guards along with me," said lady Une. "A small precaution. I hope you understand," she said, smiling.

"Oh my lady! You misjudge me! Indeed I know the price of importance. I myself have know the price of power," he said, indicating to the many soldiers standing in two lines on both sides of the shuttle. "Well then. It seems we must wait for the countess to arrive before we discuss our peace talks," said Lady Une. The Five Gundam pilots and Zechs stood beside her in their bodyguard uniforms. Zechs tried to look as inconspicuous as possible, standing at the back.

Somewhere in the colony:

Trieze tried to struggle against the bonds that they had tied to the examination board. "You really must stop fidgeting, your Excellency. It's no use struggling against your medicine. That is the price to pay for living on after your death," the doctor said. Trieze ignored him, and tried to break free of the bonds. They only bit more into his bare flesh. The doctor turned, and ignored the fidgeting Trieze, as he injected a liquid into Trieze's neck. Trieze screamed. But soon, his scream died down, as he became unconscious. "That didn't hurt too much. See?" said the doctor, talking to the unconscious Trieze. "I don't know why she insists on keeping you. If it were me, you would never have been remade. But that's not up to me. All I'm responsible for is to get you ready to destroy that damn witch from Earth" the doctor said. The silence hung heavy in the room, as the doctor walked out of the room….

   [1]: mailto:ultimateclash@yahoo.com



End file.
